Misery or Jim's turn for a hang over
by Elmo13
Summary: Jim's is drunk and the next day he can't remember a thing but someone does...


Ok, I've wrote this for the Drunk Jim Challenge at MTT. I hope you like it, be nice I just started writing in English again.

She woke up to the ringing of her annoying phone. 2 a.m., whoever this is, I shall be revenge.

"What ? Okay, okay I'll take care of that."

She crawled herself off the bed and went to the window, opening it sligthly enough to hear lyrics from a song she used to sing a long time ago when it was on the radio. Oh my god.

I cry myself to sleep again tonight  
'Cause I cannot hold you tight  
I wish I could see you again tomorrow  
To take all this sorrow  
...Sorrow...  
I'm hollow... Holloooooooooooooooooooooooooooow !

When I touch you,  
Can you feel it?  
When I need you,  
Can you give it?  
When I look in your eyes,  
Can you see me?

When I fall, fall  
Will you catch me?  
Catch me, catch me..

Misery  
Is what I feel  
When your not around...

Jim slowly emerged from a dreamless sleep, he's head hurting like hell and his mouth so dry it was almost painful to breathe. Even in his near-death state, he realised something was wrong, his sheets weren't so soft usually and the light wasn't so strong in the morning. He risked a quick glance at his surronding and closed his eyes again. Brilliant Halpert, you got so drunk you ended up in someone else's bed. You're just lucky not to wake up in prison. He didn't remember much from last night, he did remember meeting a bartender, a lot of alcohol and getting along with every drop of it very well but he had no hint of were he was, and who the so-called bed belonged to.

He was back from Autralia since Monday but the only thing he had done was sleeping and staring into space. She is married, Pam, the woman you love more than anything is married to another guy. He was spending every moment alone drifting again and again into the bitterness of that fact.

"Wake up sleepy head"

"Huh ?"

He flicked his eyes opened in shock, he knew this sweet voice too well for his own sanity.

"Pam." He gasped, not really sure she was real.

"Jim." She said trying to imitate his shocked tone, she couldn't help but grin as she did it.

She handed him a big glass of orange juice and some white pills with a bright smile. He took it without a word. She made herself comfortable beside him while he was drinking.

"Okay, let's get to the point because I might just explode with all those questions in my ming, how drunk was I ?" He had tried to keep a cheerful voice but he was in fact very worried.

"Reaaaaaaaaallllly drunk." She answered laughing like only she could.

"Be honest, it was THAT bad ?" He asked covering his eyes with his hand like it could save him from any embarassment.

"Well, I woke up at 2 a.m. because my neighbour called to ask me if I could deal with the maniac at my window. I opened it to see what he was talking about and there you are big guy, singing a druken version of Misery by The Moffats."

Jim's eyes opened widely in shock.

"I didn't." He said shaking his head in denial.

Pam laugh harder and gave him a gentle pat on the head to comfort him.

"Is there something else I should know before booking a trip to Antarctica ?"

"Well, I must say you speak a lot when you're drunk." She winked at him and he raised an eyebrow, asking for details.

Pam waited a little, she loves seeing him like this, holding his breath, impatient for her to speak, worried about what he could have said. His face was already wearing a bright shade of red and his breathing was a little disordered. She noticed he was really sexy, his hair were messier than usual, his eyes were gleaming and it semmed to her the tanned skin she could see underneath his half-unbutonned white shirt was calling for a caress. Stop it Pam, focus.

"When I opened the door, you were so happy you started imitating a kangaroo, no seriously, you told me a lot of things." She said, trying to avoid giving him details that would be too serious.

"Tell me Pam, please, he want to know so I can do some damage control." He said honestly.

"You told me that you loved me, that you wanted to be with me every minute of every day till the end of time. Then, you started saying we should run away together in a foreign country. You said we could make it looks like a kidnapping so that Roy wouldn't know anything..."

She paused for a second, she could see his face reddening.

"Oh no..." He sighed like he hated himself. "Pam, I'm..."

"Wait, you havn't heard the best part yet !"

"There is MORE !" He shouted, half joking, half desesperate.

"When you mentionned Roy, you got really angry, we were halway into the kitchen by then and you grabbed the wooden spoon I had used to make cookie. You threatened to "beat the hell out of Roy" with it with it. I said it was a good idea, I figured it was the only way to make you go upstairs. But by the time we were by the bedroom door, you had forgotten all about your evil plan and you... listen this is good... you actually ATE the cookie dough left on the spoon. Half a minute later, you were sleeping right her." She said pointing him. "Any questions." She said giggling.

He started laughing with her and it what soon out of control on both parts. She had said it like it wasn't a big deal. She felt a little lame to skip the part where he had kissed her desperately and the fact that she had spent the night hugging him. She bushed as she remembered the way he had hold her al night, his hands on her belly, her hands playing with his adorable but yet untamed hair lik she always wanted to. The thought send a sweet warmth through her body. Her desire enticed by the fact she was totally to blame for the few undone buttons of his shirt.

Jimon his part was ashamed of his behaviour but at the same time, it wa slike a dream come true. He and Pam, PAM for god's sake, were in BED TOGETHER joking ang laughing, giving each other sweet glances. She couldn't stop giggling and it sounded like heaven. He smiled, staring at her, letting his eyes travel from hers to her lips, her curly hair, her neck that looked so inviting he almost leaned to kiss her there. He wanted her so much, it was burning him from the inside, even painful sometimes. He closed his eyes a second, wondering what it would be like to kiss every inch of her.

Suddenly, reality crashed back into him pretty hard. And in seconds his light headed mood was gone. She's married. But as the thought hit him, he felt something was off. Where is Roy ?

"Huh PAM, where is Roy ?" It had just slipped through his lips, as he waited for the answer, he tried to escape from the warmth of the sheets. All he could think about now was that if he was responsable in any way for a fight between Pam and Roy, she woudn't forgive him, he didn't want to ruin her honeymoon...Wait, shouldn't they be gone by now ? No way they are already back. The hope that invaded is heart right then was almost so good to be true. Jim noticed a detail that made his heart beat frantically, his stomach made a few turns and his breathing got so heavy Pam stopped laughing. He could see Pam's left hand, in fact, he could see every part of her FIVE bare fingers.

"Roy is gone..." She said simply.

"For..."

"For good." She said blankly. It was obvious she didn't to go deep in details.

He couldn't believe it. All this time that he had been sickened by the thought that she was married, she wasn't ! SHE'S NOT MARRIED ! It was like three years of worries, false hope and self destruction had just lifted off his shoulders. Without thinking, he put an hand in her perfect curly hair and brought her closer to him. Their lips met, softly at firts but they had such a craving for each other the soon lost themselves in it. It was just the two of them, their tongue dueling, their hands searching for every inch of naked skin. His hands, oh his hands were everywhere on her it was making her dizzy, awaking an hunger she hadn't felt for a long time. He let out a low growl when Pam's hands finally managed to make their way up his chest. She could feel the muscles hardened under her touch. His lips were so demanding, she thought she'd faint from pleasure. When his hands claimed her belly as theirs, she thought she wanted to melt and become a part of him forever.

She was intoxicating him, her scent, her lips, her touch was too much for him to keep it rational. He pulled her tight, pressing her against him, longing for more. They were so close she could feel his desire growing harder. He started kissing her neck with a burning rage, wanting to taste her. She was on top of him, oblivious to anything but him.

"Pam..." He started breathlessly. "I love you so much."

His low whisper send shivers down her spine and she started brushing her hips against his in a way that nearly drove him mad.

"I know." She said her voice filled with desire. "And guess what Halpert, I have a big thing for you."

She kissed him again but he refused to give in, he didn't want her to escape so easily. He pinned her to the mattress, stopping her torturous moves.

"What did you say Beesly ?" He placed hot kisses on her neck, tracing a path from her shoulder to her earlobe.

"I... I... I'm in love... with my... best friend." She said, having troubles gettign two words together.

"Perfect." He whispered low in her ear before letting the urge for her take over, his desire burning, her body melting under his touch, his heart happy and peaceful for the first time in years.

After all this time, after all these hopes and fears, she was his. And he was hers like he had dreamed to be. Whole. He promised himself to thank the bartender.

Misery, The Moffats

I cry myself to sleep again tonight  
'Cause I cannot hold you tight  
I wish I could see you again tomorrow  
To take all this sorrow  
...Sorrow...  
I'm hollow...

When I touch you,  
Can you feel it?  
When I need you,  
Can you give it?  
When I look in your eyes,  
Can you see me?  
When I fall, fall  
Will you catch me?  
Catch me, catch me..

Misery  
Is what I feel  
When your not around  
So I can't heal  
Misery  
Is what I feel  
It's what I feel

These tears on my face are for you  
I wish that I could hold you  
Touch you  
Feel you..  
My heart is bleeding  
Can't you see?  
I wish that you could hold me  
Touch me  
Feel me.


End file.
